Truth or Dare
by AwkwardSiblingWriting
Summary: What happens when Ippo and the other boxers can't go to the beach for their training? The forest of course! But what happens when they get lost and there's only one tent? A game to find out who gets the tent turns into a challenge of manliness and strength when Ippo innocently suggests truth or dare.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1

"What do you mean that we can't go to the beach this year?!" Takamura shouted at Coach Kamogawa in a rage. Coach hit him repeatedly with his cane.

"All you do is goof off and neglect your training! Carnival of champions is coming up and you need to be in top condition!" Coach yelled back. The shouted continued back and forth between the two men as Aoki and Kimura stood off to the side, looking very disappointed.

"I get him, but why can't we go?" Aoki whispered to his friend. "We don't have to worry about anything. We don't have matches coming up."

"If we get to go to the beach, what do you think Takamura would do to us when we got back?" Kimura replied. The two shuddered at their visions of Takamura's fury. Suddenly, Coach turned around and started whacking them with his cane.

"Why are you complaining? The kid doesn't have a problem with this!" Coach pointed at Ippo, who was over at the sandbags practicing his jabs. Takamura, Aoki, and Kimura ran over to Ippo, Takamura putting him in a headlock.

"So, you're fine with this?" Takamura asked angrily, Aoki and Kimura nodding along. Ippo looked down nervously at his hands.

"I-I, ummmmmm," He started but was cut off by Takamura.

"See!" He shouted at Coach. "Of course he doesn't want to go to the forest! He wants to go to the beach like the rest of us!" Coach frowned, thinking of something to say back when an idea popped into his head.

"Well, it's not like that was my idea. I was speaking to Miyata's father the other day and he mentioned how Miyata was planning on taking his training camp in the forest this year and I thought it might be a nice idea if you boys went along with him." Ippo's eye's suddenly lit up.

"I guess training in the forest wouldn't be that bad." He said with an awkward laugh.

"Good." Coach nodded and started forcing the four out of the gym. "See you in a week. Everything you need is already packed." He said before shutting the door behind him. The four turned around to see a minivan loaded to the brim with training equipment, provisions, one pop tent, and one Miyata riding shotgun.

"Just get in." He said when noticing the others expressions of horror and, in Takamura's case, pure rage.

…

"Just gimme the map." Takamura growled at Aoki. "We've made three wrong turns already." He tried to grab it away, but Aoki pulled the map out of reach.

"It's not my fault Kimura can't follow instructions!" Aoki said back.

"Hey!" Kimura shouted in defence.

"He at least needs someone who can read a damn map." Aoki muttered under his breath. To his dismay, though, Takamura was closer than he though.

"I'll show you who can read!" He shouted and reached again for the map, this time grabbing it.

"Let go!" Aoki yelled.

"No, you let go!"

"You're ripping it!"

"No, you're ripping it!"

"Guys, stop fighting!" Ippo said, trying to quell his comrades. "You're shaking the van." Takamura spun around.

"Nobody asked you!" He bellowed, leaning in to punch Ippo when a deafening ripping sound echoed through the car.

"You ripped it!" Aoki exclaimed. Takamura stared at the half piece of the map in his hand.

"Well, it's not like we needed it anyway." He said non-chalantly, crumpling up his piece and throwing it out the window. The car went silent before Aoki started shouting.

"Why the hell did you do that!? We could have still used that!"

"If I say we don't need it, then we don't need it!" Aoki and Takamura grabbed each other's shirt collars.

"It'll be okay!" Ippo said, trying to remedy the situation. "Miyata-kun you know that way, don't you." All eyes turned to Miyata as he slowly sunk back into his seat.

"I barely got a chance to look at the map before Aoki took it." He said.

"But, you still got to see it." Ippo said, voice full of hope. Miyata put his head in his hands.

"I just remember that it's Morikawa Lodge." He sighed.

"Moriakawa Lodge!" Ippo and Aoki both shout.

' _That's where Kumi-san said she was going for that hospital worker retreat. Maybe I can say hello.'_ Ippo thought to himself with a smile.

' _That's where Tomiko said she was!"_ Aoki thought and grinned deviously.

"What's wrong with your faces?" Takamura asked.

"Nothing!" Ippo and Aoki said at the same time.

"Doesn't seem like nothing." Takamura glared.

"Oh look! Isn't that the turn?" Aoki stated loudly, pointing to a sign in front of the forest with directions to the Morikawa Lodge.

"Yeah, we'd better hurry." Ippo added. "It's starting to get dark."


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"I'm pretty sure this isn't the parking lot." Kimura sighed as the gang pulled into an empty dirt lot.

"Of course it is! _I_ read the map!" Takamura said angrily. They all got out and looked around for a path.

"It's your damn fault that we can't find the path!" Takamura shouted at Aoki. "Learn how to give directions you 5th rate boxer."

"Oy! There's no such thing as 5th rate! And if _someone_ hadn't ripped the map, maybe we would have been able to find it!"

"Guys! We know that the lodge is at the top of the mountain." Ippo explained, trying to calm his friends. "If we just go up, I'm sure we can find it… eventually!"

…

"Which way now?" Takamura asked exhaustedly.

"Up!" Aoki shouted for the umpteenth time.

"We've been going up for 3 hours." Kimura said. "Can't we just sit down for a bit?"

"I'm sure we're almost there." Miyata said, obviously out of breath.

"Yeah we've got be close by now" Ippo stated wearily.

"NO WE REST NOW!" Takamura shouted at the group. Everyone went silent as the birds in the trees flew off in fright. Aoki and Kimura sat down on the ground, followed by Takamura. "Someone get the food out and the tent."

"We're almost there and I would really rather not sleep on the ground. Plus, there's only room for one in the pop-tent." Miyata said. There was a long pause.

"Who does get the tent?" Aoki and Kimura said at the same time.

"Me of course." Takamura exclaimed.

"Why you?!" Aoki yelled, grabbing Takamura's shirt.

"Because I'm the champ!" Takamura yelled back.

"We need to decide this fairly." Kimura said.

"You all against me, one on one!" Takamura shouted laughing.

"I said fairly." Kimura mumbled.

"What about a ramen off?" Aoki suggested.

"We have nothing for ramen. We only have s'mores." Kimura sighed.

"Fine then, a s'mores off!" Aoki yelled disgruntledly.

"Fine by me!" Takamura said, grabbing Aoki's head.

"How about truth or dare!" Ippo chimed in, hoping to save Aoki. The boxers pause to think.

"That sounds fun." Kimura said.

"What's fun?" Everyone jumps when they hear a voice coming from the darkness. Out of the trees walk the Japanese Featherweight Champion Sendo Takashi and Volg Zangief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ippo gasped.

"We're here 'cause we wanna be!" Sendo said. "Damn, that's such a street punk answer! We're sight seein'." Volg stood next to Sendo smiling, a bit confused of what was going on. "Now, what are you doin'?"

"We're going to play truth or dare to see who gets to sleep in the tent." Kimura explained.

"Alright, I'm game!" Sendo said and sat with them. Volg sits down next to him.

"You want the tent?" Miyata aksed.

"Nope! I just want to win." Sendo laughed. "I can't back down from no challenge."

"Haha, like you'll win little man!" Takamura bellowed.

"Watch and learn." Sendo grinned. "Now who we startin' with?"

"How about the guy who suggested the game?" Kimura said. Everyone turned to Ippo. He started stammering.

"Ummmmmm, ahhhhhh, ummmmm… Truth?" He said. There is a pause. Takamura tilts his head to the side and deviously grins.

"Who's the girl you like?" He asked.

"Well, I… I like," Ippo started.

"Yeah Makunouchi, who do you like." Came a deep voice from behind Ippo. A shiver ran up his spine a he turned to see…


End file.
